Una cápsula en el tiempo
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: ¿Es posible viajar en el tiempo y cambias los sucesos que han ocurrido? Minific presentado en la GF 2009. Tomatazos preferiblemente a los personajes, no a mí! Gracias!


**Una cápsula en el tiempo****  
De: Vale Sensei (Tinta Roja)**

A pesar del reconocimiento general entre familia y amigos, nadie sospechaba que el gran genio y talento que tenía Stear sobrepasaba al de los grandes científicos de la época. Tampoco nadie sabía que éste tenía un laboratorio secreto, en uno de los recovecos olvidados de la mansión, encontrado uno de esos días de hastío, en un corredor oscuro, lleno de telarañas y polvo. Allí soñó, ideó y creó su más anhelado proyecto: una máquina que viajara a través del tiempo.

Para lograr la confección de este proyecto, pasó muchísimas noches en vela trabajando. El trabajo se volvió una obsesión: el chico caminaba con ojeras, se notaba un tanto débil, y su mente andaba divagando e imaginando inimaginables mundos dentro del suyo, todos alineados en una línea del tiempo, sincronizados acordemente por el dios Cronos.

¿Cómo sería el mundo en el año 2,898? ¿O tal vez en el 15,000? O no tenía que irse tan lejos. ¿Cómo se conocieron sus padres? Y su mente seguía buscando momentos que quería encontrar en el tiempo, momentos de los que no había sido testigo. Stear siguió buscando momentos hasta que dio con uno que le causaba mucha curiosidad. Siempre quiso saber cómo fue la niñez de Candy, en el hogar de Pony.

A veces, en los paseos que daban con Archie y ella, se tendían en la orilla del lago próximo a la mansión La rubia les contaba sobre su niñez, sobre sus hermanos postizos, sobre la Hermana María y la señorita Pony, sobre el gran padre árbol. Incluso les contó sobre una ocasión donde se encontró a un muchacho parecidísimo a Anthony, el cual tocaba la gaita y llevaba un broche de la familia Andley. Tanto Stear como Archie quedaron extrañados, incluso Stear sintió un poco de celos, ya que Candy le llamaba el Príncipe de la Colina. Era claro que Candy se había enamorado de Anthony buscando el parecido del tal príncipe.

El gran genio vivía enamorado de la rubia, pero éste lo mantenía en secreto. Se resignó a tenerla consigo en el momento que vio en sus ojos un brillo especial cuando veía a Anthony. Era el mismo brillo que tenían los suyos cuando ella estaba ante su presencia. Y pensando en ella, en ese momento que la marcó, ¿por qué no visitar ese momento y aparecerse él en vez del Príncipe de la Colina? Así lo haría, después de pensarlo mucho. Por primera vez, sería capaz de manejar una situación dada a su manera. Sintió, de repente, un acceso de poder. Con la máquina del tiempo podría alterar el curso de los hechos a su manera y se dejó llevar por la ambición. Por unos instantes, se sintió dios.

De modo que, puso todo el empeño que tenía y término de construir la máquina antes de lo previsto. Ésta tenía aspecto de cápsula. Para realizar el viaje en el tiempo, decidió ponerse el kilt, también con un broche de la familia Andley. Agarró su gaita y la entró consigo a la maquina. Pensó unos minutos cuál era el año en que pasó el encuentro entre Candy y el misterioso personaje de la familia Andley. Entró con cuidado los dígitos y el lugar donde quería aparecer.

Lo que estaba por hacer representaba un gran paso para la ciencia y un esperado logro personal. Las horas que invirtió leyendo a su gran maestro H.G. Wells, y a su libro _La máquina del tiempo_, no pasaron en vano. De esta lectura aprendió mucho. La leyó una decena de veces, y podía hasta recitar parte de la novela.

Había llegado el momento. Se sentó en el banquito adentro de la cápsula y trancó la puerta. Éste sería su primer viaje y seguramente sería exitoso. Había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que el primer viaje saliera bien. La sensación de salir de una dimensión y aterrizar en otra, le provocaba nervios. Había llegado su momento. Oprimió el botón para comenzar el viaje.

La cápsula comenzó a dar vueltas suavemente. Luego, las vueltas fueron aumentando en velocidad, hasta que llegó a sentirse mareado. Su cuerpo comenzó a flotar y parecía que se desintegraba todo. Era una sensación extraña y nueva. Sentía una mezcla de euforia y terror, pues no sabía en qué terminaría el experimento. La cápsula dejó de dar vueltas y Stear quedó sentado unos minutos en el banquito, mientras trataba de controlar el mareo y sus náuseas. Miró, con precaución, sus extremidades y sintió que su cuerpo estaba completo.

Dio un suspiro aliviado y miró por la ventanita que quedaba en la puerta. Vio que el escenario había cambiado. Ya no estaba dentro de la mansión. Estaba en un bosque, sobre un lugar lleno de colinas y altos cedros que tapaban los cielos. Las hojas caían sin apuro, esperando un ansioso final para sus vidas.

De repente vio llegar a una niña. ¡Era Candy! ¡Estaba seguro que era ella! Entonces, trató de salir de la cápsula y no pudo. La puerta no abría, por más que lo intentaba. Vio también llegar al personaje extraño. Esto lo desesperó aun más. Intentó abrirla con desesperación, pues el propósito era reemplazar de alguna manera al Príncipe de la Colina. Llegar al lugar, primero que él para dejarle su imagen en la memoria de ella. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Vio cómo reía ante la presencia de ese ser desconocido y Stear se sintió impotente. Sintió odio y rabia por no poder cambiar la situación a su manera. Entendió que la chica jamás se enamoraría de él y emprendió el viaje hacia el presente.


End file.
